Loving Each Day
by Mel-Girl
Summary: Bakura's notably bored with life. Malik has a weird quirk of having to celebrate every single holiday there is from St Patrick's Day to Strawberry Milkshake Day. He has no idea what to do for International Love Day however... Thiefshipping fluff, yay!


**So my friend made up a holiday - International Love Day, only me being me, I thought it was an actual holiday and so I wrote this. I searched the interwebs, found that on the very day he announced it was International Love Day, it was actually International I Love to Write Day or something. So I wrote this oneshot on a whim cuz well, I do love to write and well, let's spread some Thiefshippy love.**

**I apologise for this randomly thrown-together oneshot, I clearly had nothing better to do. BUT IT'S GOT RANDOM THIEFSHIPPY FLUFF SO LET'S GO. 3**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Every day brought something unique to your life. Even if it isn't going to stand out and let itself be noticed, that doesn't mean that it's not there or it never happened. It just meant you weren't paying enough attention. Bakura didn't believe in it however. Only one event every week would stick with you for life. Of course, that was a random estimate that he didn't even look into for confirmation. To put it frankly, most days were boring and uninteresting to him.

His fellow classmate and only friend at his university; Malik Ishtar had noticed that Bakura Touzoku never had any hint of life in his chocolate eyes and lacked enthusiasm or even simple appreciation for the things around him.

Malik didn't even consider himself an optimistic being either. He even felt an affinity to Bakura – he also remembered when life seemed to be a pointless chore. Both young adults understood pain, that's for sure. Malik knew Bakura wasn't going to do anything extreme to rid himself of having to get through each day but there were those times where Malik couldn't help but feel like Bakura was slowly getting sick of this world.

So he decided to do small things for Bakura to help cheer him up and tolerate life again and have gratitude and love for his surroundings once more.

Admittedly, Malik felt it would be hard to push his own feelings aside to help Bakura. In all honesty, it really was. His idea of helping Bakura enjoy each day again was celebrating the random holidays that happen daily. So Malik threw his heart and soul into every day, hoping Bakura would smile.

It got tiring though, trying to please him all the time. The fact that he even began to feel like Bakura was all that mattered to him fuelled his desire and determination but sometimes, at the end of the day he just wanted to scream. He knew changing Bakura's perception on life would be difficult. Why did everything have to be easier said than done?

He felt like a fool keeping it up. His days ranged from baking cupcakes for Cupcake Day to wearing green and getting into the Irish spirit for St. Patrick's Day and even participating in Talk like a Pirate Day. Bakura often seemed amused in the 'Malik's latest antics, huh?' kind of way but he never seemed to radiate positivity.

-

One morning, Malik got up and checked his emails to see what the holiday of the day was. It's a part of his daily morning routine – getting up at half past five every morning to check his emails and spending the next few hours to prepare himself for the holiday.

He watched with groggy eyes and his email inbox did the send/receive trick. Malik knew he wasn't getting nearly enough sleep but sometimes to get things done, you had to sacrifice something. That was his excuse anyway. It didn't stop him from falling asleep during university lectures on occasion.

"Oh?" Malik saw what today's holiday would be. He rubbed his eyes, thinking he'd read it correctly. "International Love Day?" he frowned, wondering how on earth he would celebrate a day like that. And with Bakura too! "Shoot, I do like Bakura and all but I don't think he'd want us to be linked like that!" He started running his fingers through his hair and panicking. "What the hell do I do? Maybe I'll bake heart-shaped cookies – no, I brought in cookies last week! Bakura's probably sick of my baking!"

The Egyptian university student began spinning around on his computer chair. A few minutes later he was brainstorming ideas down on notepaper. He kept scrunching up the sheets of paper however, claiming that the ideas were far too cheesy.

His cellphone vibrated, serving as a useful distraction from his struggles. He saw that it was just past six o'clock in the morning and that he received a text from Bakura. Odd... he's hardly ever an early riser.

Anyway, the test read 'fuk i woke up 2 early. Come hav breakfast mine. Dont txt claimng u wer asleep nd got dis l8 or wateva! I no ur awake ;)'. Malik sighed. Guess this was an offer he couldn't refuse.

'K. Cya soon.'

-

Bakura always found it useful that Malik lived so close to where he was. It meant he had the possibility of being able to drag the Egyptian to his apartment whenever he wanted. Malik often made excuses not to go or he'd reply to texts too late on purpose. Bakura knew that Malik was actually preparing himself for the daily holiday of sorts. He never really got what started Malik on this 'celebrate every holiday possible' gig but the way he kept it up was impressive, that's for sure.

The white haired man grinned when Malik showed up at his doorstep, even though his tanned friend looked extremely exhausted.

"Is today 'Look like a Zombie Day'?" Bakura joked, receiving a glare in return within nanoseconds.

"Shaddap," Malik snapped as he entered Bakura's apartment. The both of them lived in apartments but in different buildings right opposite each other. Malik lived by himself while Bakura rented with a blonde named Katsuya Jounouchi – who was currently snoring like a bulldozer. "How's Jounouchi-kun?" Malik asked while the blonde's name was on the brain.

The two sat on the couch in the main room together. Bakura shrugged. "Okay. We talk a little more cuz he's finally noticed your 'holiday' quirk and so he's often asking about that. I guess all we ever talk about is you."

"Oh," Malik blushed in response.

"So what's today's holiday? I was expecting you to make excuses not to come over only for you to appear out of nowhere a little while later with a pizza and tacos and nachos yelling out 'Mamma Mia, it's Italians Day!' or something."

"Tacos and nachos are Mexican, I think."

"Whatever, you catch my drift."

Malik sighed sadly. "I honestly don't know what to do for today. But I can't miss a day or all those days I've stressed over... Just think; all that effort put to waste!" He hunched up into a ball, hugging his knees.

Bakura raised an eyebrow. "Nobody will complain if you miss a day, you know!"

"But it's a personal goal – I want you to enjoy every day and all!" Malik blurted out, returning to a more normal seating position. He averted his eyes to the ground when he realised what he just admitted to. "I mean, uh-!"

"So your personal goal is to make me appreciate life more..?" Bakura concluded. Malik nodded, embarrassed. "That's... amazing. You started this around March and it's November now. Malik, your determination's a force to be reckoned with." His hand reached out and touched Malik's cheek. "I honestly don't know what to say."

"'Thank you' would be a good place to start," Malik muttered in a huffy tone.

Bakura chuckled at this. Malik's eyes widened; he swore that he could see that Bakura was actually in a notably good mood – even though they weren't celebrating anything at all! Or was realising Malik's goal what brought this on?

The white haired student leaned forwards and whispered a "Thank you" in Malik's ear. Feeling his hot breath tingle against his skin sent excited shivers down Malik's spine. Would he do anything more? The Egyptian squeezed his eyes shut. No, he shouldn't expect so much.

"Oi, Malik," Bakura's voice snapped Malik back to reality. His eyelids fluttered open and he sighed once he realised that Bakura had pulled away. "What's today's holiday?"

"International Love Day..." Malik replied with another sigh.

"Is that so?" Bakura grinned. Malik looked up and instantly knew what that look meant. "If you don't know what to do then let me take over for the day."

"I'm worried already," Malik retorted, rolling his eyes. Bakura laughed.

"It'll be fine. Now how did we start things off? Oh yeah!" He cupped Malik's chin with his hand and brought his face towards his own. A smirk played upon his lips as he watched Malik's skin go from tan to completely red within seconds. Bakura pulled away and stood up. "Later it is!"

Malik blinked. 'Screw you," he responded, blatantly wishing that Bakura did kiss him right then and there.

Bakura's expression became with pervy-looking. "You're too cute right now – I don't have the heart to violate you just yet. So I'll let you relax over breakfast then we can get right to it!" Malik blushed a deeper red if that was even remotely possible. Why couldn't Bakura have acted like this sooner? Maybe he'd been waiting for an opportunity all along. "I wonder how long it'll take before you scream my name..?" Malik's jaw dropped. If he was sipping drink at that moment, he would've spat it all out right away.

"What the fuck are you on about?" Bakura placed a finger upon Malik's lips in order to silence his friend.

"Who made me dress as a leprechaun for St. Patrick's Day?" Both had flashbacks to that incident and cracked up immediately.

"But what does that have to do with anything?!" Malik asked when he was able to catch his breath from laughing.

"I dress up with you, you have sex with me. It makes perfect sense. Hey, let's go get breakfast at a cafe-"

"Bakura! I didn't know we'd progressed that far already!"

"Huh? You wanna scream my name already?"

"What? N-not yet!"

"And why not ye-" Bakura was stopped abruptly in his own sentence when he and Malik saw an extremely tired blonde enter the room with a death glare upon his face.

The next thing Malik and Bakura knew, Jounouchi had kicked them out of the apartment.

-

Later that morning, Jounouchi decided to check his emails. Since he heard about Malik's 'holiday celebrating' gig, he decided to subscribe to an email service that told him the holiday of the day. He sipped from his morning cup of coffee and raised an eyebrow.

"International I Love to Write Day? So what the heck was with Bakura and Malik's behaviour earlier..?" Jounouchi wondered. He shuddered as he remembered what he overheard and then walked in on. Why were they being so noisy on a freaking WRITING DAY? And why was Bakura saying something about Malik having sex with him? "Why are they discussing sex on a day to celebrate writing?" He started to gulp down his coffee when a thought made him spit it all out all over the computer screen. "Did I just stop them from writing smut?!"

On November 15th aka I Love to Write Day, Jounouchi was led to believe that his roommate was into writing porn.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Part of me wanted to write a lime scene right then and there. And part of me also wanted Jounouchi to get woken up by the two. I'm surprised I went with the latter. Probably because writing some good lime is hard work when you're writing this late at night. Yeah, I wrote the oneshot last night, submitted it today. Woohoo. So November 15th is I Love to Write Day apparently. Have fun, guys!**

**Oh and if you enjoyed, I think you should review kthnxbai. 3**

**Adios!**

**Mel-Girl.**

**PS. Random trivia: on some forums I belong to, I claimed Thiefshipping and the polyship of Malik x Bakura x Duke. Fuck yeah. 3333333**


End file.
